


Recovering

by Azazelion_H



Category: Seventh King
Genre: Awkward Boners, Azazel - Freeform, Boners, Boys Kissing, Fire, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Tickling, Princes & Princesses, School, Thunder and Lightning, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazelion_H/pseuds/Azazelion_H
Summary: Izukune Zio having just recovered from training and a battle, lies in bed contemplating his next action. That is before Azazel walks by and wishes to talk to the young boy.





	Recovering

A cool breeze travelled through the campus, only a few clouds hung in the sky. It was the perfect day for a nice jog, what better way to jump-start his workout routine after a full recovery? At least that's what made sense to Izukune Zeno. He had just finished recovering, albeit his hand's appearance. Still, it was a small price to pay for saving a friend.But did Azazel feel the same? He couldn't help but wonder, almost during his entire recovery, if the boy actually had some sort of friendly relationship with him.

His questions, however, wouldn't need debating long, as a familiar form walked out of the corner of his peripheral. "Hey...Zuki..." There he was, Azazelion Hellstrand The boy was...surprisingly wearing more casual clothing. A white sleeveless shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots...it looked somewhat akin to that of his royal outfit almost. "Ah! A-Azazel!?" Izukune took pause, his cheeks dusted with a pink hue as he tried to figure out what he could possibly want.

"Yes...that's my name...follow me." The taller boy moved to walk the other direction, leaving the young bodyguard in training to ponder if he wanted to actually do this. But he found himself taking step after step, falling in line with the other boy only to realize his decision's effects. Azazel, in all his outgoing and exuberant nature and calm demeanour, was... blushing.

The boys found their way into one of the many empty classrooms at this time of day, after all though the school was open for training, not everyone wanted to do so when class was not in session, and there was an abundance of rooms, nobody would come to a remote one like this. He had to wonder what kind of conversation they would have since Azazel did beat him in training after all.

"Izuki...I never got to properly thank you." At the sound of his name, the shorter boy had let out a small eep of surprise, not realizing the sincerity in the other's voice, as well as his eyes. "H-huh? Oh um...i-it was nothing really I-" Azazel shook his head, "No it wasn't...you...you saved me from the boundary that he...that I placed upon myself. For a moment...I even forgot about him." His violet eyes shimmered, the boy possibly holding back the flow of tears. "No matter what I...I want to repay you." He moved forward, the stunned Izuki not sure what to do or say, let alone how to move. Though his entire thought process came to a screeching halt when he felt the other's lips crash into his own...

Huh...wait...HUUUH!? The formerly magicless boy recoiled, stepping back as he realized not only that his first kiss had been stolen, but it had been with his classmate of all people and the Prince nevertheless. "Wh-what...Azazel I don't...I don't know what you want me to say here."

"Don't say anything, this was...all I could think of doing." True neither was clearly overly experienced in the field of romance, but as growing boys... testosterone was no stranger to them as Azazel pulled Izukune back into another heated embrace, their lips crushing again. Zeno squirmed at first, not sure if he was really comfortable with it. But in a few seconds, he felt it, that feeling he'd read about. His eyes fluttered closed, hands clenching Azazel's shirt as his kiss penetrated his barriers, breaking down the walls between them.

These kisses continued for a little while. Zio not sure of himself at first, but somehow ending up initiating a couple of times, being the first to use tongue. Hellstrand was no slouch either, keeping the boy on his toes by letting his hands begin to wander his smaller frame. This was when he heard it, however, as his fingers brushed up the boy's sides he heard the unmistakable sound of a giggle as the smaller student pulled away. "Eheep...s-sorry um..it's just ticklish." Azazel knew what that was, but it had been years since he'd felt it, the soft and innocent touch or another like that. He allowed himself to smile just enough to give Izukune warning before he was pressed against a wall, squealing and giggling as Azazel's hands were all over him. Dexterous fingers were currently inside his shirt, tweaking and wiggling along his tender sides and abdomen, his body twisting and wriggling as much as he could to avoid it. "No nohohahaHa ahahahh AH Azazohah Hellsthihiahha kuhu ahaha!" A finger in the bellybutton, yeah that was a killer.

Eventually he managed to get the guts to actually try back, it was the moment and everything, soon his own hands were reaching out, trying to tickle Azazel back when he heard the most melodious sound. His rival, turned friend, turned more than friend...gave a full on laugh. His voice echoed in Zio's mind. Though before he could properly ponder it, his hands were shoved over his head a heat engulfing them before a sudden tingling took over. Did he really just... "Ah hey no fair! A-Azazel kuhuhHUHUHUHAHAHAHA!" His shirt was raised up, the smirk on the other's face undeniable as he let both hands loose over that toned belly of his. All his training now put to use as he tried to seize up his muscles, wanting to resist. Of couse this meant nothing when his armpits were next. "NAAAHAHAHAH AHAH NO noohohahaha! AH ahah not both please ah!" Izukune gasped, not expecting a little pleasure with his punishment. Though the fingers were still dancing across his skin, a familiar pair of lips were currently kissing, licking and suckling on his neckline.

The young man didn't know what to do, Azazel was, really talented. His mouth made him want to moan, but his fingers elicited the sweetest giggles from him. Finally, after those hands spent their time going up and down, finding another tickle spot on his back as well, they finally pulled away. However, his thoughts were stopped yet again when a chair was thrust under him to keep him steady, while his legs were lifted up. "N-no nonono please you can't be serious!" He struggled against the static, not wanting to have to use his powers and hurt himself just to escape some tickling. But at the same time...why did he have to target his feet?

Hellstrand was sitting in a chair of his own, ankles in his lap as he removed Izukune's footwear. "Hey Zio, y'know you have really big shoes..." The boy blushed, stammering as his toes curled in his socks. "S-Size ten! B-but they're big for my feet by a little bihihit." Izukune's leg recoiled, held only by Azazel's strength as the boy felt a finger flick up his left foot. "With the lightning holding you, there are about two more minutes before it needs to be removed...i'll be careful." Izukune knew better than to think Azazel would hurt him now, not after this. But as his socks were slowly peeled away, he was too jittery to properly even curl his toes in defence as they were dropped to the floor. The touches were deliberate, intended to fully break Izukune to the core as he jolted and tried to tug his legs back in defence. His peals of laughter would have been heard had they not been in a distant room from the main buildings.

Azazel was smiling again, which of course looked absolutely adorable. However, with Izukune's eyes shut in ticklish agony, he couldn't fully appreciate it. "Tickle tickle...hehe Izukune you really have some sensitive toes here.

"NAAHAHAHAH AHAHAHHAA YAH AHAH AHAHA!" Those fingers, with a slight amount of energy dancing around them, were sliding between his toes, the slightest of ridges making it tickle like a million little beads sliding through. And just as he thought it would never end, the energy around his hands seemed to vanish in seconds, a warming touch taking hold of his wrists. The feeling on his feet was met with a cool relief, his eyes cracked open to reveal a sight he didn't think he would ever forget. "How do you feel?" That smile, those eyes, he felt like he could get lost here and now. "F-fine...um...b-but uh, less tickling please?" The King of thunder and ice nodded, chuckling. "Sure thing but um...what about that?"

Dear lord... Izukune's eyes glanced down to meet his friend's gaze, cursing his youth and inexperience as he saw the unmistakable sign of an erection. "You're bigger than I expected...we um...could take care of it...as thanks." Just when he thought he couldn't blush anymore. "Wh-whaaat?" What followed were about two minutes of the boy panicked and mumbling about boundaries, wanting to explore youth but unsure how they could expect to stay as classmates and keep this a secret. Of course, when the other boy kissed his busy lips once more, that went out the window for the most part. "H-Hells-"

"It's Azazel..." Damn his calm and cool demeanour, asking for a first name basis so casually. "Az...Az-z-Azazel...are you...s-sur-ah!" That hand, so warm, was currently cupping him gently, the heat of it alone making his body react.

"Can I call you...your name?" That blush again, those eyes shimmering with desire, his mind was in a fog...though his decision didn't seem to reveal that.

"I-zukune..."

Azazel smiled kindly, repeating the words. "Izukune.."

"Ah..." The chairs were pushed together...wandering hands made quick work of anything in their way...

"Ngh Sh-sho-ah! Not so...rough...ah..." Testing the waters...it came naturally after all...

A calm hand stroked Izukune, the other brushing his right nipple as the boy in question writhed in ecstasy. "Ah...Az-Azazel...m-more, please." His hips moved in rhythm he didn't even know he had, the other boy letting his spare hand workaround to his lower back, gently tickling there while urging him closer into his own lap. "Ah..aha n-noho please...together it's..t-too much..eheh ah..ah!" The emerald haired hero in training looked down, past the obvious sight of his own erection, to see Azazel's own jeans already undone, a rather obvious shape rising up. It took some doing, but they sat together, the smaller of the two straddling Hellstrand's hips. They worked each other in tandem, Izukune much less in control than his partner. Head lulling back, mouth agape, it was no surprise that he was gasping and giggling. Azazel was giving him the triple threat treatment of a lifetime. His left hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it evenly, the right hand, tingly and tickly against his sensitive spine, and finally that mouth of his, working over his pulse to no doubt leave an angry mark that he would need some help covering up.

Zuki's own hand was sloppily working his new lover, though it was plenty for the heir to enjoy. "A-ah..."His breathing was ragged as he tried to dampen the loudness of his moans.

"I-I can't I...ah! Azazel! I...I think I'm...gah-mm! MMPH!" Lips connected again, hungrily feasting on his moans as the one to inherit All for One released his stress and worries in a muffled cry, tears prickled in his eyes as he coated Hellstrand's hand, some getting on his pants as well as the floor. Of course, this caused his hand to tighten, Azazel thrusting into it a few times before grunting, matching the force of Izuki's own orgasm as his got more on Zuki than himself. Though he had hoped to talk more after, it seemed to Azazel that he would have to wait. The boy in his lap, the object of newfound affection...was currently completely passed out. Whether from embarrassment or exhaustion from this, he simply smiled once more, using his power to remove the mess and make it easier to brush away. They would still need cleaning in a restroom or something, but at least there was no physical evidence this time.

He chuckled as he helped the slumbering boy back into his pants properly, fixing his shoes and shirt before hoisting him on his back. "Try not to fall...Izuki. Honestly, you're the last person who needs any more injuries..."


End file.
